Un mundo contigo
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Para Naruto, ese no era el mundo que conocía, sin embargo, si él era realmente feliz al lado de Hinata y al lado de esa familia que había formado con ella, no había necesidad alguna de porque irse. [Naruto & Hinata]. Advertencia: OC s.
1. Cambios Parte 1

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota: **todos los Ocs son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Un mundo contigo**

Cambios

**Parte 1**

Pudo sentir los rayos del sol en su cara, y eso le molesto. Tenía mucho sueño y lo que menos quería era levantarse, no tenía deseos ni si quiera de salir de su departamento y hacer sus actividades shinobis.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz, que iluminaba toda la habitación. Sintió una brisa colarse por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir extraño, puesto que él sabía a la perfección que en aquellos meses el clima era de lo más caluroso y bochornoso en Konoha.

Sin tomarle importancia, lanzó un bostezo al aire, acomodándose un poco mejor en la almohada, que para él era demasiado cómoda, al igual que las sabanas.

Incluso el colchón era muy cómodo, no como él lo recordaba al ser siempre dura e incómodo. Además, o era su imaginación, o se había lucido con la limpieza una vez que había regresado a Konoha, porque la habitación era más limpia y no tenía aromas desagradables.

Sonrió de oreja en oreja al ver que había hecho un buen trabajo en la limpieza.

Pero toda esa tranquilidad se fue al sentir cerca de su cuello una respiración suave y pausada, algo que hizo que la mayoría de su cuerpo se estremeciera, además de sentir una mano posada en su cintura.

Lentamente, bajo su mirada solo para confirmar que se trataba de una mano, y ver que su torso se encontraba descubierto, y que las sábanas blancas se encargaban de esconder la otra parte de su cuerpo.

Tragó saliva. Él no dormía de esa manera, puesto que siempre dormía con su pijama puesta y su gorrito de foca en su cabeza, y ahora que se ponía a pensar, no la llevaba.

Se asustó por un momento, pero se tranquilizó después, tal parecía que la costumbre de actuar antes de pensar poco a poco se le estaba quitando.

Pero su teoría se fue a la basura cuando sintió como lo se arrinconaban más a él.

Un tremendo sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al sentir algo sumamente suavecito rozar con su espalda.

—"_Esto… no es nada normal" _–pensó.

No quería pensar que se trataba de otro intento de gengutsu de Madara, suficiente había tenido con ese mundo alocado en donde las cosas estaban de patas para arriba.

—Naruto… –abrió más sus ojos al escuchar esa suave y delicada voz, que al parecer estaba un poco adormilada.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—¿S-Si?

—Te estas llevando todas las sabanas… –comento y se acurruco más él, sintiéndolo temblar, algo que la hizo sonreír —, ¿tienes frío? –pregunto inocentemente, algo que hizo que a él se sintiera en verdad nervioso.

—Ah… n-no… para nada –comento, cerrando sus ojos.

¡¿Qué pasaba ahí?!

No, eso no podía ser.

¡No podía ser!

—Mmm… –empezó acariciar sus cabellos, era de esa manera que lo despertaba para que asi comenzara sus labores, pero no se esperó que despertará tan temprano —, ¿ya estás despierto?

—"_Más que despierto" _–pensó —, si… hace poco… –contesto, respirando de manera un poco acelerada.

—Que bien –ella río y se reincorporo en la cama, con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo —, porque hoy debes de hacer muchas cosas –le dijo riendo suavemente y propinándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se sonrojo aún más por el beso recibido, por lo que no puedo más y se levantó de manera brusca, haciendo que se callera de la cama.

—¡Naruto! –gritó ella, parpadeando un par de veces de verlo en el piso; su cabello era negro y largo, ojos color perla como la misma luna y piel clara —, ¿estás bien, cariño? –le pregunto gateando y con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo.

Alzo su mirada, totalmente extraño de ser llamado de esa manera, y en verdad temeroso de escuchar esa voz, que a pesar de sonar un poco más adulta, seguía conservando ese tono armonioso y dulce del que recordaba perfectamente.

Abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido al ver que sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

—¿H-Hinata? –pregunto, parpadeando un par de veces, y con su cara tornada como un pimiento al verla de esa manera; su cabello era rubio y alborotado, ojos color azul claro y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

—¿No te hiciste daño? –pregunto ella muy preocupada, mirándolo con ternura que hizo que en su pecho su corazón se estrujara levemente.

—Ah… yo… yo… –ni si quiera sabía que decir, la impresión fue tanta que todas las palabras se escabulleron de su boca —, yo… yo… si… estoy… estoy bien… –comento desviando su mirada, porque sabía si se le quedaba mirando la hemorragia no tardaría en aparecer.

Observo el baño.

—Yo… debo de ir al baño… –le dijo. Y como verdadero remolino se escabulló al baño, dejando a una extraña Hinata.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? –se preguntó, ladeando un poco su cabeza —. ¿Acaso sería mucho lo de… de ayer…? –se preguntó bajando su mirada y un poco sonrojada.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

¡¿Qué era lo que pasaba?!

Su corazón latía de manera desenfrenada y en su mente no dejaba de repetirse esa condenada imagen de Hinata rodeada de sábanas blancas.

Negó con su cabeza, tratando de sacar esas cosas imprudentes de su mente. Se ajustó más la sabana a su cintura y caminó hasta el lavamanos, para asi abrir el grifo y mojarse un poco la cara.

Respiro una y otra vez, tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque no sabía que pasaba ahí.

¿Cómo fue… que paso?

Se sonrojo aún más. Él no recordaba nada de eso, solamente estar pasando un buen rato con sus amigos después de que el mismo Uchiha Sasuke había decidido regresar a Konoha y ayudar.

Se apoyó en lavamanos. No sabía si eso era un sueño, o la realidad. Pero si era un sueño, rogaba porque despertara de una buena vez.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? –se preguntó. Lanzó un suspiro al aire y se colocó ambas manos en su rostro.

Alzo su mirada y lo que vio lo dejo anonado.

—¡¿Qué?!

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

—Hum –dejo de cocinar al escuchar el grito de Naruto en la planta de arriba.

—Mamá… ¿Por qué Papá está gritando? –cuestionó uno de sus hijos, alzando una ceja curioso y mirando al techo.

—Seguramente se encontró con una araña, `ttebane –dijo la mayor, comiendo tranquilamente su pan tostado, ante las miradas de sus hermanos.

—Pero a Papá no le dan miedo las arañas –dijeron ambos gemelos, haciendo que se miraron de manera hostil —. ¡No digas lo mismo que yo!

—Ya chicos, no se enfaden –los calmó su Madre, llegando hasta ellos y dejando una jarra de jugo de naranja recién exprimido en el centro de la mesa.

Miro al techo. Naruto se estaba comportando de una manera poco regular, porque él no tartamudeaba a menos que hubiese hecho una verdadera tontería, como la vez que decidió dejar a su hija Hinako a cargo de Gamabunta cuando tenía tan solo 2 años de edad.

Suspiro.

—Voy a ver que le sucede a su Padre –le dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa materna antes de salir de la cocina.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Oh no.

Eso era una pesadilla.

¡Una horrible pesadilla!

—Esto… –se alzó del piso al caer por la impresión de verse mayor. No era el mismo mocoso de 17 años que él recordaba.

Parecía que ya tenía unos… ¿29 años?

No entendía nada. ¿Acaso había pasado lo mismo que la vez que había viajado en el tiempo y se vio con su Padre?, no recordaba nada de algo que lo pudiese enviar… al futuro.

Se tomó su cabeza entre ambas manos al sentirse completamente confundido.

—¿Naruto? –el rubio respingo al escuchar la voz de Hinata al otro lado de la puerta, sintiendo asi como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban —. ¿Naruto? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Eh… si… es solo que… no… nada…

—Está bien. El desayuno está listo, y será mejor que bajes rápido o sino tus hijos no te dejarán nada –le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Sin embargo, escucho un golpe seco dentro del baño.

—Mi amor, ¿estás bien?

—"_¿A-Acaba… de… decir… hijos?" _–pregunto Naruto con los ojos abiertos como platos en el interior de la bañera.

—¿Naruto? –pregunto algo preocupada al no recibir respuesta.

—E-Estoy bien. En… un minuto salgo –le contesto como pudo.

¡Rayos!

¿En qué mundo acababa de caer?

¿Y qué cambios había?

Y lo que más le importaba…

¡¿Cómo rayos saldría de ahí?!

**Continuara…**

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

OMG!

Naruto ha caído en un mundo completamente paralelo, en donde no sabe cómo fue que lo hizo y en donde no sabe cómo salir.

¿Hinata la esposa de Naruto?, bueno, por la escenita que se vio es más que obvio, además de ser la Madre de sus hijos.

Por el momento, Naruto se encuentra totalmente conmocionado por los cambios. Y más cambios que se verán.

Sé que les debía de traer una Saga, pero para no hacerla en verdad demasiado larga, pues decidí hacer un fic de esta manera. La idea rondaba en mi mente, solamente que me puse a pensar muy bien en los detalles.

Espero que les guste esta nueva idea.

Les prometo que este fic, aparte de tener mucho, mucho Romance y Humor, va a tener algunas cositas que le gustará y otras no tanto.

Si habrá algunos momentos de las demás parejas que amo y empareje yo misma, pero lo que se va a tratar más, será el NaruHina.

La ide principal es que Naruto se enamore de Hinata.

¡Los hijos de todos los shinobis y kunoichis saldrán en escena!

Solo espero que les agrade.

Nos leemos en la otra.

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*


	2. Cambios Parte 2

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota: **todos los Ocs son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Un mundo contigo**

Cambios

**Parte 2**

Suspiro. Ya era la décima vez que lo hacía, pero no podía evitarlo ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

Una muy extraña.

Se rasco sus cabellos, tratando de relajarse un poco, aunque él sabía a la perfección que ante los acontecimientos que en menos de una hora se había enterado, relajarse sería su última opción.

Quería saber que rayos era lo que pasaba. No sabía si era un sueño o si en verdad se encontraba en el futuro.

Respiró una vez más, dándose valor para abrir la puerta del baño y salir, para asi enfrentarse a todos los cambios que en ese mundo, o en el futuro, había.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

—_"Naruto-kun se ha tardado… y mucho. ¿Qué le estará pasando?" _–se preguntó, mirando al techo y después al reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la casa.

Miro como sus hijos desayunaban tranquilamente, y al no escuchar llanto en la sala de arriba, estaba segura que los más pequeños de la casa aún seguían dormitando.

—¿Te sucede algo, Mamá? –Hinata dejó de mirar el reloj ante la pregunta de su hija mayor.

La miró y solo pudo sonreírle gentilmente para asi no preocuparla.

—Estoy bien, cariño. No te preocupes –le contesto. No quería que ninguno de sus hijos tuviese más preocupaciones, no al saber que ellos tendrían sus futuras preocupaciones una vez que tuviesen en su frente la banda de Konoha asi como la sangre de la voluntad del Fuego recorriendo sus venas.

—Pues yo te veo muy diferente el día de hoy, `ttebane –le dijo a su Madre, alzando una ceja. Tal vez su Madre podía usar muy bien esas tácticas con sus demás hermanos, pero al ser ella la mayor se daba cuenta de muchas cosas; su cabello era de tojo rojizo y largo con un broche a su costado, ojos color lila aperlados y piel clara.

—De… De verdad Hinako, me siente bien –le contesto un poco nerviosa la ojiperla ante la mirada de la joven pelirroja.

—Oe, Mamá, ¿Por qué Papá no ha bajado? –cuestiono, dejando de comer para mirar a su Madre.

—Hai. Papá es el primero que baja para desayunar –comento el otro de los gemelos, mirando atentamente a su Madre; su cabello era de color negro y alborotado, con destellos azulados y ojos color azul cielo y piel clara.

—Nunca se perdería del desayuno –secundó a su hermano al saber que su Padre era el primero en pisar la cocina para servirse todo lo que su Madre cocinaba, por esa razón sus hermanos como él siempre discutían con su Padre de ese tema; su cabello era rubio y alborotado, ojos color azul cielo y piel clara.

—Ah… bueno… su… su Padre… Am… –Hinata no sabía cómo explicar el extraño comportamiento de su marido. Naruto nunca tartamudeaba de esa manera a menos que hiciera algo realmente tonto, o que se sintiese culpable, o cuando se encontraba extremadamente nervioso. Lo cual ocurría en contadas ocasiones.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Bajo de las escaleras con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Miro a su alrededor y notó que el departamento en donde él vivía no se comparaba con esa linda casa en donde había amanecido esa misma mañana.

—**_"Y vaya manera de amanecer..." _**–gruñó al escuchar la voz burlesca del zorro desde su interior.

No sabía desde cuando su relación con Kurama había llegado de esa manera, cuando ambos se molestaban y se trataban de una manera que pudiese llegar a decir que era como de un lazo de amistad. Se molestaban mutuamente, sí, pero los comentarios llenos de sarcasmo, asi como los de burla del zorro legendaria, en ocasiones lo hacían exasperar y desear lanzarle un Rassengan en el hocico de ese zorro.

—_"Cállate Kurama. No estoy de humor" _–le contesto desde su mente, cerrando sus ojos y dejando salir un bufido de su parte.

Sin embargo, al abrir sus ojos y alzar la mirada…

—¡Bu! –fue tanto el susto de ver esa mascará ANBU en forma de zorro que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer rodando como una pelota por las escaleras, golpeando varias partes de su cuerpo.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Les iba a decir a sus hijos la respuesta a sus preguntas, pero al escuchar cosas romperse en el recibidor y escuchar cierta vocecita disculpándose, hizo que se colocara de pie y fuese hasta el lugar de los hechos siendo seguida de sus demás hijos que no paraban de lanzar risitas.

—Natsuko lo hizo de nuevo –comento Hinako, sonriendo ampliamente y con los brazos cruzados.

—Veamos, de acuerdo con los datos, Papá lleva 0 y Natsu-chibi lleva 10 en tan solo una semana –dijo el peli azul, anotando en una libreta que Hinako como Haruto se preguntaban de donde la sacaba para esas ocasiones.

—Sin duda un nuevo record –comento Hanzo sonriendo divertido de saber que la más joven de sus hermanos, aparte de los pequeñines que seguían durmiendo arriba, Natsuko, su hermanita, era la más traviesa que todos ellos juntos al ser la única que siempre sorprendía a su Padre cada cuando este bajaba la guardia.

—Dejen de decir eso. Saben que me molesta lo que su Padre y Natsuko-chan acordaron. No está bien –dijo la ojiperla con tono de autoridad.

No le gustaba cuando Naruto se ponía a jugar con esa clase de actividades con sus hijos. Con todos ellos ponía cierto juego, como lo hizo con Hinako, Haruto y Hanzo. Y al ser Natsuko la siguiente, era de esperarse.

Suspiro. Si, su Padre tenía razón.

Debía de ponerle un alto a Naruto, aunque ella sabía que su marido se encontraba feliz de tener una familia, ella también lo sentía. Amaba a sus hijos, a todos cuando habían llegado a ese mundo.

Y a pesar de haber pasado por dificultosos caminos ambos para llegar hasta ahí, no se arrepentía de nada.

Dejó de pensar cuando llegó al recibidor y vio como Naruto se encontraban tendido en el suelo con su mano en su corazón y sus ojos en forma de remolino, y a la culpable tratando de despertarlo.

—Mami, Papi no despierta –removió una y otra vez a su Padre, pero este no despertó, levanto su mirada y se topó con las sonrisas de sus hermanos y con la ojiperla mirándole con reprobación.

Se sonrojo levemente al saber que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero era algo entre su Padre y él, y como buena Uzumaki, su palabra tenía valor.

—Natsuko –habló Hinata, caminando hasta estar al lado de la pequeña niña, tratando de regresar a su marido —, sabes que no es algo bueno sorprender a Papá en las escaleras.

—L-Lo se… pero… pero… –intento excusarse al saber que era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, y al saber que su Padre era el hombre más fuerte del mundo (al menos para ella porque su Padre era su ídolo) y que un pequeño susto no lo sorprendería, le pareció buena idea; sin embargo, no se esperó que cayera de esa formar y romper aquel jarrón que una de sus tías les había regalado a su Madre —. Lo siento, Mami –terminó por decir, bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos índices, un gesto que había heredado de su Madre.

Ella por su parte solo suspiro. No sabía porque, pero cada uno de sus hijos tenía el poder de hacer que su enojo se esfumara como arte de magia para no reprenderlos

Empezaba a creer que aparte de la actitud y las travesuras, Naruto les había heredado aquel don de hacer que ella siempre les perdonara cualquier cosa y no enfadarse con ninguno de ellos.

—Bien. Solo que no se vuelva a repetir. ¿De acuerdo? –le pregunto a su hija, acariciando dulcemente sus cabellos.

—¡Hai! –le contesto con una sonrisa; su cabello era de color negro y corto, con destellos azulados y un moñito de color rojo a su costado, ojos color azul como el mismo cielo y piel clara.

—Auch… –Naruto sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, como si se hubiese estrellado con algo sumamente fuerte. Incluso los latidos de su corazón aún seguían a un ritmo acelerado al ver esa mascara de ANBU en forma de zorro.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco.

—Naruto-kun –sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, y una calidez completamente dulce y a la vez reconfortante. Parpadeó un par de veces solo para ver claramente la sonrisa tierna y dulce de la ojiperla, tal como él la recordaba desde que ambos tenían 12 años y cuando él había regresado después del viaje con ero-sennin. Siempre con esa ligera, pero dulce y tierna sonrisa, siempre la había visto con esas sonrisas, siempre habían sido dirigidas para él asi como esos sonrojos.

—Hinata… –llamó, no quitando su mirada de ella.

Podía sentir sus manos picarle por acariciar ese lindo rostro, ahora se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Sentía un cosquilleó para nada desagradable recorrerle el cuerpo asi como los latidos de su corazón iban lentos y suaves, sintiendo una inmensa emoción de la cual en aquellos momentos no sabía cómo descifrar.

—¿Te sientes bien, Papi? –sin embargo, desvió su mirada al otro lado al ser llamado de esa manera. Ahí fue cuando Naruto recordó de golpe lo que Hinata le había dicho hacía unos momentos al otro lado del baño.

_—Está bien. El desayuno está listo, y será mejor que bajes rápido o sino tus hijos no te dejarán nada_

—_"¿H-Hijos? ¿E-Estos son mis… _–tragó saliva y sintió como el alma se le iba —, _hijos…?"_

—¿Papá? –preguntaron totalmente extrañados Hinako asi como los gemelos Uzumaki, alzando una ceja al mirar como su Padre no dejaba de quitarles el ojo, como si fuese una enorme sorpresa verlos.

Y ahí fue cuando todo se volvió negro para él.

—¡Naruto!/¡Papá! –gritaron todos al ver como el rubio se desmayaba.

**Continuara…**

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

¡Me da mucho gusto ver que a la mayoría les gusto está loca idea ja!

Este capi fue más para asi presentar a los hijos de Naruto. Ya en el siguiente todo comenzará. Mientras tanto, Naruto se ha desmayado al ver a sus hijos, y no solamente eso, sino en pensar de Hinata-chan de esa manera.

¡Ay, Natsuko-chan es tan linda!, es la más traviesa de todos eh.

Solo espero que la participación de cada uno de los hijos de Naruto (Hinako, Haruto, Hanzo y Natsuko) les guste, aun me falta presentar a otros hijos de Naruto –todos sabemos lo pervertido que Naruto pueda llegar a hacer con nuestra inocente y linda Hina-chan, además, él siempre ha querido una "gran familia", y lo está cumpliendo–.

Y como regalo les contestaré a sus mensajes:

**EyesGray-sama: **Naruto es un buen Padre, pero al ser en ese tiempo cuando Hinako era pequeña, era primerizo, asi que unas cositas se le olvidaban, como por ejemplo saber que Gamabunta no es una influencia buena. Pondré unas escenas en donde Hinata le explicará a Naruto como era cuando cuidaba a sus hijos, e incluso haré un capítulo especial en donde todos los shinobis harán su trabajo de niñera cuando las Mamis están de misión, ¡será divertido!, te agradezco mucho tu comentario, asi como en mi otro fic. Espero que el capi haya sido de tu gusto y leer otro comentario tuyo.

**Pao Uchiga: **pues me da gusto que la idea te haya gustado. Y bueno, he leído algunos fics en donde siempre viajan al futuro, y creo que esa fue mi fuente de inspiración para este fic, solamente que con algunos cambios. Espero que el capi te haya gustado y leer otro comentario tuyo.

**Lule de Zodiak: **muchas gracias por tu comentario, y que la idea te haya gustado. Y si, en definitiva, Naruto estará en unas situaciones que lo harán tener muchos sentimientos encontrados, entre ellos la convivencia con Hinata y con la de sus hijos. Y aquí la conti, espero que te guste el capi y ver otro comentario tuyo.

** : **¡Acertaste!, Naruto se ha desmayado de la impresión al conocer a sus hijos, y no solamente uno o dos, ¡muchos!, es que la familia de Naruto y Hinata es grande, puesto que al rubio siempre estuvo solo, por esa razón tiene muchos hijos y los ama. Y yo también quería hemorragia al estilo Uzumaki –hubiese sido divertido–, pero descuida, que habrá más "encuentros" de este tipo entre Hina y Naruto-kun. Apenas estoy calentando motores. Espero que el capi te haya gustado y ver otro lindo comentario tuyo.

**Mei Nara: **en eso tienes razón, Naruto no es de los que piensan –no frecuentemente–, mucho, pero al encontrarse en este "extraño" mundo, no sabe qué hacer. Ni si quiera sabe cómo es que llego o la manera de salir, su mente por ahora está muy –demasiado– sorprendida por estos cambios que está experimentando, como enterarse que es esposo de Hina-chan –algo que no creo que sea tan malo, al contrario, ¡hermoso!–, que es Papá, y ni te imaginas como estará cuanto se entere que es Hokage de Konoha. Me da gusto que compartamos los mismo pensamientos respecto a nuestras parejas favoritas, que aunque a ti te guste el ShikaTema y a mí el NaruHina, lo que nos une es la gran afición y el deseo que se cumpla –porque Kishimoto tiene que hacerlo o sino Tokio va a arder–, espero que el capi te haya gustado y ver otro lindo comentario tuyo.

**Dublealfa:** pues en eso tienes razón, Naruto se encuentra totalmente conmocionado con estos cambios. Y más cambios que se verán adelante así como la convivencia con Hina y con sus hijos. Me da gusto saber que la historia te ha gustado, espero que el capi te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**RaulMaxor59: **me da gusto saber que te gusta la historia, y aquí la conti. Espero que te guste y leer otro comentario tuyo.

**brenda: **gracias, espero que te guste el capi y si, pobrecito de Naruto. No tiene idea de lo que le espera.

**Ahidis Black: **gracias, y prometo que todas tus preguntas serán contestadas. Espero que el capi te guste.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Bien, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado el capi de todo corazón. Por el momento, espero que si pueden hacerlo y si tienen tiempo, puedan pasarse a leer un nuevo fic que acabo de subir –es muy, muy interesante–, se titula: **Mi perdición eres tú**, con una nueva idea.

Si les guste el atractivo de Menma –como a mí– y más juntito con nuestra Hina-chan, pues les aseguro que este fic les encantará.

Soy fan del NaruHina, pero el MenmHina es ¡genial!, además, es Naruto de cualquier modo je.

Nos leemos en la otra, o en otro de mis fics.

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*


	3. Sin salida

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **todos los Ocs son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Un mundo contigo**

Sin salida

El dolor era insoportable. Vaya que sí, sí que se había dado un buen golpe al caer por todas las escaleras.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, solamente para darse cuenta que se encontraba entre penumbras, eso le hizo saber que seguramente se había desmayado por un buen tiempo. Bufó exasperadamente, totalmente avergonzado de haberse desmayado, pero la impresión había sido tanta que no pudo soportarlo.

Ese día había experimentado muchas emociones de las cuales tenía que analizar cuidadosamente.

La posibilidad de que todo aquello se tratara de un sueño ya no se la creía. Todo era real; demasiado real, como él.

—¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? –se preguntó a sí mismo. Tal vez podría decirle a Hinata que él no era de ese mundo, del futuro o lo que fuese primero, pero también existía la posibilidad de que ella no le creyera, que lo tachara como un loco.

Aun no se lo podía creer. No se podía creer la idea de que él, él fuese el esposo de Hinata. De que ella fuese su esposa, y sobre todo y lo que más le sorprendía y a la vez le asustaba demasiado, era Padre. Tenía hijos.

Como si le hecho de haber amanecido de aquella manera y toparse con todas esas sorpresas no fuese suficiente. No pudo evitar suspirar cansinamente. La cabeza le dolía horrores, por el golpe tan fuerte que se había dado y por todos los pensamientos que atravesaban por su mente a la velocidad de la luz.

—Maldición –masculló, llevándose ambas manos a su cabello y alborotarlo, mirando al techo como si este fuese lo más importante del mundo. Sabía que debería de encontrar una manera de poder de salir de ahí, de una u otra manera, tenía que hacerlo, sin embargo ¿Cómo lo haría?

Desconocía como había llegado ahí. Y si no sabía cómo había llegado no sabría cómo podría salir de ahí, sin que nadie sospechara algo.

—Papi… –Naruto dejó de pensar sobre cómo solucionar todos sus problemas al escuchar esa vocecita en especial, confuso más que nada, bajo su mirada solamente para toparse con uno de sus hijos que, antes de caer desmayado, había logrado ver —Papi –llamó nuevamente mientras se acurrucaba más en su pecho, provocando que en el interior de Naruto algo se removiera al verla de esa manera —, gomen ne –musito con sus ojos cerrados.

Una sensación completamente desconocida para él lo inundo al ser llamado de esa manera y ver la manera en la que la pequeña se acurrucaba en su pecho, como si estuviese completamente segura entre sus brazos.

Como si el encontrarse cerca de él la protegiera de todos sus temores.

—¿Papi…? –susurró, no quitando la mirada de la nenita dormida en su pecho, de una manera tan tranquila que a él, involuntariamente le hizo sonreír, y que una extraña felicidad acompañada de una calidez agradable le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

—Ah, ¿Con que aquí estaba? –el rubio elevo su mirada sorprendida, solamente para toparse con que Hinata estaba en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo de esa manera que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir de manera precipitada.

—¿Ah…?

—Shhh, no queremos despertarla –irrumpió a su marido, mirando con tal ternura como su pequeña Natsuko se encontraba dormida profundamente sobre el pecho de Naruto.

Esos eran momentos que ella en verdad adoraba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó la ojiluna entrando a la habitación matrimonial. Llegó al lado de la cama y se sentó en la orilla, mirando atentamente al rubio que se quedó como un completo mudo al tener asi de cerca a la peli azul.

—… etto… bien… creo –murmuro, desviando su mirada al otro lado que no fuese el rostro de Hinata.

La verdad era que para él las imágenes de lo ocurrido en esa mañana no se las podía quitar aun.

—Me alegro. En verdad me asustaste mucho –murmuro aliviada de que él estuviese bien —, y creo que no fui la única en estar en verdad preocupada –susurró al momento de acariciar con ternura el cabello de la pequeña peli negra —. Pienso que tienes que ir a visitar a Sakura-chan o a Tsunade-sama. Ya sabes, para que pueda revisarte –comento Hinata, mirando a Naruto.

Al verla sus miradas se conectaron y sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Ahora podía afirmar que Hinata era una mujer tan hermosa, y no solamente eso, por lo que había presenciado, la manera en la que acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña que tenía encima de él le hacía saber que también era una estupenda Madre.

¿Y cómo no serlo?... con esa sonrisa podría hipnotizar a cualquiera, brindarle apoyo a quien lo necesitara… enamorar a…

—Yo… me encuentro bien, ´dattebayo –contesto, reincorporándose en su cama, cuidando en no despertar a la pequeña Natsuko y tratando de quitar todo lo que había estado pensando acerca de la sonrisa de Hinata. Eso no era común en él.

Porque él, en su mundo, en el mundo que conocía Hinata era su amiga, compartían solamente amistad después de lo ocurrido en la batalla contra Pein y durante la cuarta guerra ninja, en donde ella le había confesado sus sentimientos, y en donde él solamente le había respondido que le podría ofrecer su amistad.

Nada más.

—Naruto-kun –llamó ella, mirándole con una chispa de reproche —, se cuándo mientes y no te encuentras bien –le dijo, llevando una mano a la mejilla del Uzumaki, el cual sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban al sentir el contacto de la nívea piel de la ojiluna con la suya propia —¿Huh? –exclamó al ver como el rostro de Naruto se encontraba como un pimiento —, c-cariño, ¿estás bien?, estas todo rojo –le dijo, llevando ahora la mano a su frente, empeorando las cosas para el Uzumaki.

—… estoy… estoy bien… –respondió pausadamente, quitando la mano de ella suavemente.

Pero fue todo lo contrario. Sintió la calidez de esa mano con la suya propia, como las pieles de ambas manos se tocaban entre sí, y eso le hizo acelerar aún más el ritmo cardiaco, por lo cual soltó la mano de Hinata abruptamente.

—Está bien –extrañada por el repentino movimiento, se separó de él y luego le sonrió —, la cena estará en unos minutos, debes de tener hambre. Nos has comido en todo el día –el ruido proveniente del estómago de Naruto le hizo saber que tenía razón.

—Creo que si –dijo avergonzado.

—Date un baño para que bajes.

Intentó acercarse a Naruto para darle un beso, como siempre solían hacerlo, pero él solamente se separó de ella, algo que la hizo verle extrañada.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Naruto?

—Amor, ¿algo pasa? –pregunto. Que su marido la evitara de aquella manera no era nada normal. Siempre era Naruto el que siempre proclamaba sus labios.

—No… nada –comento. Bajo su mirada a la pequeña niña y de inmediato alzo la mirada para ver a Hinata —, ¿podrías…?

—Claro –contesto, tomando cuidadosamente a Natsuko hasta tenerle entre sus brazos. Se puso de pie y miro a Naruto sospechosamente.

Algo había, y ella lo iba a investigar.

Le sonrió tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba mejor a Natsuko para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirar por encima de su hombro a Naruto.

—No tardes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si… no… no lo haré –contesto, mirándola.

La puerta se cerró y el cayó a espaldas, mirando al techo. Llevó nuevamente sus manos a su rostro; estaba atrapado.

Atrapado en ese mundo desconocido, por lo menos para él era asi.

No tenía ninguna salida. Y dudaba poder encontrarla.

**Continuara…**

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

… etto… ¿Hola?... sé que merezco unos buenos tomatazos por tardarme mucho tiempo en actualizar este fic, es solamente que mis ideas se enfrascaron y tuve que pasar nuevamente por unas de esas etapas en donde la inspiración no se aparece.

No es una buena excusa, lo sé. Asi que pido perdón por el tiempo.

También pido perdón por lo corto que fue esta continuación. Pero les prometo, ahora sí, que la próxima estará un poco más largo.

De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios. En verdad se los agradezco mucho.

¿Acaso no fue tierno la escenita de Natsuko y Naruto…? Ah, fue muy tierno, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza. Amo mucho a mi OC, es muy linda para mí, con la personalidad combinada de Naruto y de Hinata… Kya.

Ahora pasemos a los reviwers:

**Lule de Zodiak: **Oh muchas gracias por tu comentario y me da gusto que la aparición de los hijos de Naruto te haya gustado. Lamento mucho la espera y espero que el capi te guste.

**Pao Uchiuga: **me alegra mucho tu comentario, y salto de infinita alegria de ver que te hayan gustado lo ios de Naruto. ¿Ya tienes tu favorito?, en fin, gracias y lamento la espera, espero que el capi te guste.

**Bellrose Jewel: **Oh gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, tus palabras me halagan, de verdad. Gracias y lamento mucho la espera.

**Noelialuna: **si, Naruto tiene un gran familia. Y muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste e capi y lamento la espera.

**Dublealfa: **Ay gracias, y si parece que Naruto no la dejaba descansar, y sabemos como es. Estar con Ero-sennin le dejo algo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me da gusto que te haya gustado, espero u te guste el capi y lamento la espera.

**Tamae Namikase: **si, Naruto es un pervertido y gracias, me da gusto que te guste la historia. Lamento en verdad la espera espero que el capi te guste. Gracias en verdad se bienvenida al fic.

**hinata uzumaki: **gracias por tu comentario y por fin, después de mucho aqui la conti. En verdad lamento la espera. Espero que te guste el capi y toparme con un comentario tuyo. Mil gracias.

Y bueno, el siguiente fic en ser actualizado será: **Mi deseo**, asi que atentos.

Bueno debo de despedirme, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y opiniones sobre la continuación.

Nos leemos en la otra.

Cuídense.

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*


	4. Fingir

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

« _Pensamientos _»

**«_ Pensamientos de Kurama/Kyuubi _»**

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un mundo contigo**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**4to capítulo**

Fingir

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al bajar a la primera planta, de nuevo, no dejando de ver a ambos lados para que ninguna otra niñita le sorprendiera y rodara otra vez por las escaleras, Naruto escuchó mucho ruido provenir de una puerta semi abierta, que alumbraba en la pared de los pasillos un rayito de luz.

De tan solo imaginar quienes se encontrarían ahí, tragó saliva. Si alguien le preguntara si estaba listo la respuesta sería un **no** fuerte y claro.

Las piernas no dejaban de temblar y él ya estaba harto de toda aquella situación, de parecer un cobarde.

Todo fue un golpe bajo para Naruto, despertar esa misma mañana y enterarse que estaba casado, que tenía hijos y muchas otras sorpresas más. Rezaba en su interior que no hubiese otras sorpresas más, ya habían sido suficientes para ese día, además, no aguantaría otro desmayo más.

Las risas seguían y seguían, y él lentamente fue guiado hasta la puerta, deteniéndose unos cuantos segundos antes de tomar la iniciativa y entrar.

No tenía ningún plan ya que desechó a un lado la idea de decirle a Hinata, bueno, la Hinata de aquel mundo o tiempo que él no era su marido, que era su otro yo pero del pasado no sonaba para nada cuerdo, es decir, hasta él no se lo creía, asi que prefirió mejor fingir.

Naruto iba a seguir fingiendo que era el marido de Hinata para encontrar una manera de poder volver a su tiempo, y estaba consciente también que eso le tomaría tiempo, pero no importaba. Además ¿Qué tan difícil era ser marido y padre?

Cuando abrió la puerta la respuesta le llegó cuando un algo pegajoso se le estrelló en el rostro.

— ¡Ups!

Hinata suspiró al ver que otra vez, su pequeño Minato volvió a lanzar su papilla de zanahoria, pero en lugar de estrellarse en las paredes el rostro de su esposo fue el blanco.

Al ver a Naruto con el rostro pintado de color naranja, quiso reír y fue tanto el impulso que tuvo que llevarse una mano para que ninguna risa brotara de sus labios. Lástima que sus hijos no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes ya que se morían de la risa, en especial Hanzo y Haruto que hasta lagrimillas les salían.

— Buena puntería, Mina-chan –dijo una Hinako sonriente mientras alborotaba los cabellos rubios de su hermanito que miraba a todo el mundo sin entender porque se reían.

Negando con su cabeza, Hinata limpió el pequeño rostro de Minato de los rastros de zanahoria que tenía, al igual que Minako, de la cual casi no tenía nada en el rostro y su plato se encontraba totalmente vacío al haberse comido hasta la última sobra.

— Ya, no es divertido reírse de papá. Les aseguro que si ustedes fuesen los que a Minato les lanzó la comida, no estarían riéndose tal como lo están haciendo ahora.

Hinata terminó de decir esas palabras y automáticamente todos sus hijos dejaron de reír.

Bueno, fue muy pronto al pensar que eso de ser padre era sencillo porque no lo era. Suspiró por lo bajo y empezó a quitarse lo que fuese lo que tenía en la cara pero…

— Yo te lo quito –… unas suaves manos cogieron las suyas y sintió como Hinata le limpiaba el rostro.

Lentamente y al no tener nada que le cubriera el rostro, Naruto pudo ver a Hinata. Kami-sama, en verdad lucía hermosa y linda con aquel delantal de color lila, y ni que decir de aquel vestido sencillo que le quedaba perfecto. Aunque… la verdad Hinata lucía mucho mejor cuando tenía sabanas en…

**«** **_¡Enhorabuena, mocoso! Al fin tienes pensamientos sucios _» **la voz burlesca de Kurama sonó en su interior y un sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció.

— ¡Maldito zorro! –creyó decírselo en su mente, pero la verdad fue que lo dijo en voz alta, en un fuerte y potente grito, utilizando su voz madura ahora que ya no era ningún chico de 18 años.

En la cocina reinó el silencio y solamente se oía el tic-tac del reloj que decoraba la pared. Nadie decía nada y Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— Yo… –tragó saliva, avergonzado.

— Shhh, no es nada. Veo que aun Kyuubi-sama y tú siguen teniendo las mismas discusiones.

« _¿Kyuubi-sama/**Kyuubi-sama? **_» tanto el portador como el demonio se cuestionaron aquello, pues Naruto nunca había escuchado que nadie se refiriera a un demonio con honorifico y el Kyuubi no recordaba mucho la última vez que alguien se hubiese dirigido asi con él.

**«_ Oi mocoso, esta hembra te queda _» **dijo el gran zorro en el interior, molestando más que nada al rubio.

« _Tú cállate _» dijo molesto en su interior — ¿Eh? Sí, sí, eso… eso creo. Es que… –rascó su cabello, mirando a otro lado –, a veces el zorro es tan molesto.

**« _Mira quien lo dice _» **el zorro pareció molesto pero Naruto no hizo caso, solamente se concentró en el rostro de Hinata que le miraba con tranquilidad y dulzura, claro, con sus mejillas sonrojadas pero nada que ver como las otras veces en las que la vio sonrojarse extremadamente cuando ambos fueron niños y adolescentes.

Alzó la mirada y vio que todos se le quedaban mirando, y esta vez, pudo ver los rostros de todos. Pensó que las voces que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro eran las de todos sus hijos, pero ahora veía que le habían faltado otros dos rostros más.

Naruto pudo ver a todos sus hijos; desde Hinako hasta Minako, la más pequeña, y reconoció en las facciones de esos niños que eran sus hijos características de él mismo, de su madre y de su padre, pero también de Hinata. Especialmente a los dos más pequeños que tenían ojos aperlados que le miraban curiosos pero con un gran amor aun siendo tan pequeños.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor, papá? –preguntó Hinako, acercándose hasta su padre que le miró enseguida.

Al principio, para Hinako le pareció ver confusión en los ojos de su padre, tal como esa misma mañana en la que azotó, pero tal vez fue su imaginación ya que después su padre puso esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

— Si… mucho mejor, etto… –Naruto no sabía el nombre de la niña de 12 años de cabello rojizo, sin embargo, le recordó mucho a su madre —… ¿K-Kushina?

Mostró sorpresa cuando su papá la llamó de esa manera, pero después puso una sonrisa orgullosa y dulce de que su padre le llamara asi.

— Es raro que me llames como la abuela, otou-san –murmuro con sus ojos lila-aperlados brillando de emoción y orgullo de portar como segundo nombre el nombre de una de las mejores kunoichis en toda la historia ninja de Konoha —, pero estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen Hinako.

— Ah bueno –Naruto también sonrío. Su otro yo del futuro había cumplido una de sus fantasías: llamar a su hija como su madre —, es que las dos son parecidas. En especial por el cabello –le dijo e involuntariamente, un instinto que nació en ese momento, llevó una de sus manos y alborotó los cabellos rojizos de Hinako, sacándole una sonrisa amplia.

Tal parecía que Hinako estaba acostumbrada a aquello y eso en su interior lo hizo sentirse aliviado de ver que no había metido la pata como comúnmente lo hacía.

Cuando se despertó ella y vio a Naruto comportarse de esa manera, creyó que andaba algo mal ahí, de hecho, aun sentía que había algo que no concordaba, pero al ver a Naruto acariciar el cabello de Hinako, ambos sonriendo, le hizo saber que no, todo estaba normal.

Por lo menos, todo pareció asi.

— ¡Papá! –Naruto sintió dos pesos extra en sus espaldas y al girar se topó con dos pares de ojos azules, muy similares a los suyos que les miraban atentos.

— ¿Ah?

— Estuviste dormido todo el día –habló Hanzo, enfatizando la palabra "todo" — y no pudiste ver como ponía a la cuatro ojos de Mizuko en vergüenza.

— ¡Claro que no! –Haruto empezó a reírse fuertemente y eso a él le hizo recordar cuando hacía lo mismo.

Recordarse asi mismo mediante a uno de sus hijos le hizo sonreír calmadamente.

— Fue Mizuko quien te puso en su lugar, Hanzo. ¡Mira! Aun tienes rastros de marcador en la cara.

— ¡Usure, Haruto-baka!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no soy ningún baka, baka!

— ¡Claro que lo eres! ¿Quién reprueba un examen de shuriken? –el joven peli azul rodo sus ojos con una sonrisa burlona, pues para ser pequeño tenía bastante orgullo igual que Naruto, pero con más influencia de la familia de su madre: los Hyuga.

— ¡Tú…!

— Oi, calmados –Naruto los detuvo antes de que se pusieran a pelear en su espalda.

Los tomó, a ambos separados notando las miradas llenas de retos y desafío pintando en sus ojos, eso de alguna manera le hizo sentir escalofríos, pero los desechó ya que un recuerdo se le vino…

_— ¡Lo tienes todo! Tuviste lo que yo… lo que yo no tuve…_

_Menma solo sonrió, arrogantemente._

_— ¿Todo? ¡Vaya que soy estúpido en el otro mundo! –la sonrisa desapareció para que Naruto pudiese ver el Sharingan en el ojo de Menma girar, mientras que en el otro se teñía de rojo con su pupila alargada a causa de que el Kyuubi le estaba prestando su poder —. ¡Yo no tengo libertad! Dime, porque creo que ya debes de saberlo._

_Encima de la cabeza de Kyuubi, mal herido y con heridas en su cuerpo, puso atención a lo que su otro yo decía, mirando como Menma al otro lado, en iguales condiciones que él pero con ese aire peligroso y amenazador apretaba sus puños casi al punto de hacerse daño._

_— ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te enteras de que tú padre, al ser que tanto admiras sella en ti a un demonio, eh?_

_Esa pregunta puso mudo a Naruto, que no supo que decir._

_Menma soltó una risa seca. _

_Igual de seco que su corazón._

_— Te voy a decir algo, tal vez yo lo tuve todo… menos una cosa –en su mano, el Rassengan modo shuriken empezó a brillar mientras que de la boca del demonio de nueve colas una esfera negra comenzó a nacer —… mi libertad…_

Salió de su recuerdo al sentir entre sus brazos como sus hijos empezaba a pelearse.

— ¡Oigan! –levantó la voz, Hanzo y Haruto dejaron de pelear para mirar a su padre que les miraba afiladamente —, dejen de pelear. Los hermanos no se pelean.

— ¡Es que el que comienza es Hanzo!

— ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí lo eres!

— Basta –Hinata irrumpió, con calma pero con su voz firma ya que a ella tampoco le gustaba ver a sus hijos pelear —, su padre tiene razón, no deben porque pelear. Los gemelos tienen un lazo más fuerte que de los hermanos comunes.

Hanzo y Haruto se miraron, y al ser aun pequeños no supieron entender aquello ni saber lo importante que era ese aspecto que ambos poseían.

— Gomen, oka-san.

— No lo volveremos hacer.

Tanto Naruto y Hinata suspiraron, aliviados. Esperaban que la situación se tornara igual que antes, sin embargo no tuvieron que pedir mucho ya que la puerta de la cocina…

— ¡Mizuko-chan llegó! –la vocecilla de Natsuko sonó emocionada y al ponerse de pie rápidamente, ignorando el enorme plato de ramen que tenía en frente les hizo saber a todos que la persona que había llegado era demasiado importante.

— ¡Natsu-chan!

De inmediato, Hanzo hizo una mueca al ver a la pelirroja de cabello corto y lentes abrazar amistosamente y cariñosamente a su hermanita, y claro, una mueca de enojo porque Haruto le miraba divertido.

— Tenías que ser tú, kétchup.

Automáticamente, Mizuko dejó de abrazar a Natsuko y su mirada oscureció, Hinata solamente suspiró.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado…?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué no escuchas? –Hanzo sabía que iba a morir, pero eso se llamaba venganza, dulce, dulce venganza por ponerle en su rostro miles de garabatos mientras dormía en bajo un árbol —, te llame kétchup, k-e-t-c-h-u-p.

— Ahora sí –Mizuko, con sus ojos purpuras escondidos detrás de sus lentes alzó su puño amenazante —, te quedas sin ningún diente.

Y antes de que Mizuko cumpliera con su promesa, los brazos de su padre, Suigetsu, la retuvieron, provocando que los piecitos de la pelirroja se movieran, pataleando en un notable berrinche.

— ¡Suéltame, otou-san! ¡Deja que le dé un golpe a Hanzo-baka!

— Hey, tranquila. Guarda esa energía para otra ocasión –calmó a su pequeña hija el de cabello blanco y ojos purpuras, haciendo que la niña dejara de patalear para cruzarse de brazos e inflar sus mejillas.

Hanzo sonrió victorioso y le mostró la lengua, enojando más a la pelirroja, sin embargo, Hinata hizo su intervención.

— Vamos, Hanzo-kun, tienes que ayudarme con la cena.

— ¿Eh?

— Lo que oyes cariño.

— Pero oka-san… ¡Auch, oka-san! –Hinata tomó la oreja de Hanzo y empezó a jalarlo hacia la cocina, como un castigo por haber iniciado todo aquello.

Ahora la que sonreía victoriosa era Mizuko.

Naruto por su parte, soltaba un suspiro en ver a su familia interactuar, aunque muy en su fundo le decía que todavía debía de ver más.

Sin embargo, al ver a Suigetsu, al mismo ninja renegado de la aldea de la Niebla ahí, en su casa, específicamente su cocina, aquel ninja que estuvo con Sasuke durante tres años… lo hizo sorprenderse.

— ¿S-Suigetsu? –preguntó, sorprendido, pero la sorpresa no le duro mucho ya que recordó de inmediato que debía de actuar lo mejor posible, y si Hozuki Suigetsu se encontraba ahí, en su casa, significaba que era alguien cercano —. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Bromeas, no? –pregunto el Hozuki, alzando una ceja.

Parpadeó confundido porque no sabía que contestar, y justo cuando quiso pedir ayuda se dio cuenta que ya nadie se encontraba, solamente se escuchaban las voces de Hinata y de sus hijos desde la cocina.

— ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

— Ohm… creo… creo que no.

— Puf –Suigetsu rodó sus ojos divertidos —, es Viernes. Dulce, dulce Viernes en la noche.

— ¿Viernes… en la noche? –no entendía nada, ni tampoco las cejas alzadas y la sonrisa traviesa del peli blanco. No le quedó de otra más que fingir —. ¡Ah sí! ¡El Viernes!

— Aja, el Viernes.

— ¡Claro que lo recuerdo, hombre! ¿Por quién me tomas? jajaja –empezó a reír escandalosamente, pero al mirar la mirada significativa de Suigetsu decidió parar —… mejor no me contestes.

— Si, eso iba a decir. Pero vamos, no quiero que Karin cambie de opinión y mande un halcón mensajero diciendo que no me da permiso de ir –murmuro, dándose la vuelta —, me costó bastante convencerla.

— ¿Karin?

— Hai, tu dulce prima.

— ¿Mi prima? –preguntó.

¿Tenía familia?... no lo recordaba bien. Recordaba que hubo una vez que habían rescatado a la chica que acompañaba siempre a Sasuke después de que este se hubiese ido, una chica de cabello rojo, muy similar al de su madre y con la habilidad de rastrear chakra... ¡Ah sí!

— ¡Ah, Karin! –dijo.

— Aja, Karin –Suigetsu le miró suspicazmente —. Oi, andas muy despistado este día.

El cuerpo de Naruto tembló. Si alguien como Suigetsu lo notaba no se quería imaginar quien más lo haría.

— ¡Ah…! ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no, 'dattebayo! ¡Son cosas tuyas! –y otra vez empezó a reír nuevamente, ante la ceja alzada de Suigetsu.

— Claro… –ya con sus sandalias ninjas puestas, el Hozuki se giró —. ¡Oi, Hinata-chan, me lo llevaré por unas horas! Prometo no traerlo tan tarde.

« _¿Hinata… chan? _» pensó Naruto, mirando a Suigetsu.

Algo en su interior no le gustó para nada. ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza? ¿Por qué Suigetsu llamaba de esa manera tan confiada a **su **esposa?...

¡Un momento! ¿Esposa? ¿Había llamado acaso a Hinata **su **esposa? ¡Ya estaba creyéndose todo! No, él solamente fingiría y nada más. No debía de tomarse todo aquello serio, por lo menos no hasta encontrar una salida.

— Cuídalo bien, Suigetsu-kun –la cabeza de Hinata sobresalió del marco de la puerta, mirando a Suigetsu que le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

— Hai, te lo prometo. Mañana Karin regresara de la misión y podrá recoger a Mizuko, espero que eso no sea molestia.

— Ie, no te preocupes, Mizuko-chan es una niña buena.

Naruto solamente se dedicaba a ver las conversaciones que mantenían los dos. Hinata no tartamudeaba tanto como antes, mantenía sus palabras claras y firmes, sin ningún titubeo, y sonreía con más libertad. Pero… que le sonriera a Suigetsu no le gustaba.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? –preguntó Naruto, ya con las sandalias puestas.

Ni tenía idea a donde iban, pero quería irse y llevarse a Suigetsu con él.

— ¿Uh? – ¿O era su imaginación? ¿O detectó algo celoso a Naruto…? Nah, claro que no, eso era imposible —. Claro. Andando.

Antes de que diese un paso por lo menos, una mano suave lo detuvo y él, automáticamente se giró solamente para sentir sobre sus labios, otros mucho más dulces y suaves, como la suavidad de un algodón de azúcar.

Y eran los labios de Hinata.

Hinako al ver la escena de sus padres se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, mientras que los gemelos Uzumakis junto con la pequeña Hozuki hicieron muecas de asco por ver aquella muestra de afecto, y Natsuko solamente sonrió dulcemente con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Los más pequeños, Minato como Minako no entendían nada a su corta edad, asi que ellos siguieron jugando y por su parte, Suigetsu miró a otro lado, incómodo.

No sabía porque, pero se empalagaba al ver a esos dos.

— Cuídate ¿sí?

Seguía sumergido por la sensación. Le gustó. En verdad le gustó ser besado por Hinata, tanto que deseó poder saborear con su lengua el sabor de los labios de Hinata que habían quedado impregnados en los suyos propios pero sinceramente, ante la mirada brillante de Hinata eso se vería… pervertido, asi que mejor decidió no hacerle caso a su impulso.

— Lo haré –susurró, aun perdido.

— Bien, es hora de irnos –Suigetsu jaló el cuello del chaleco de Naruto, el cual seguía en el limbo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, es que, había besado poco… y aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

Hinata solo sonrió e hizo un ademan con su mano, escuchando a sus espaldas como Hanzo, Haruto y Mizuki murmuraban:

— Creo que voy a vomitar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al salir de su casa, porque debía de suponer que era su casa, siguió caminando, sumergido todavía en las sensaciones que aquel beso que le provocó. Y no solamente había sido el beso, sino también la sonrisa de Hinata y su caricia en su mejilla, la preocupación en sus ojos opalinos… como se desenvolvía como madre.

Todo ahora dentro de su cuerpo era un tumulto de sentimientos que no paraban de brincar como pelotas en su interior, y aquel cosquilleo en su estómago y los latidos inexplicables de su corazón… parecía como si estuviese enamorado…

**« _El amor hace tontas a las personas, asi como también los hace realizar cosas estúpidas, tal como la vez en la que ella casi sacrifica su vida por ti _»**

La voz del Kyuubi sonó dentro de su mente…

**«… _y también, provoca que muchas personas se sacrifiquen, como tus padres, como ella, como aquel Hyūga, Tsunade… _»**

Recordar a todas esas personas que sacrificaron su vida por él, le hizo doler el corazón.

**« _Escucha Naruto, ahora nos encontramos en otra dimensión, mundo o tiempo, no lo sé, igual que tú me encuentro confundido, pero tenemos que encontrar la manera, si sé algo de esta situación es que no debemos de alterar nada. Tendrás que fingir hasta que encontremos una solución_» **dijo Kurama.

« _¡Claro! Y yo soy muy bueno para fingir _» contestó Naruto en su interior.

**«_ Solo tienes que actuar como el cabeza de chorlito que eres. Dudo mucho que hayas cambiado en ese aspecto _» **molestó el zorro de nueve colas.

« _¡Usure! _» intentó callar al zorro, pero no lo hizo. Kyuubi parecía ser más irritante que él.

**« _Además, vele el lado bueno, puedes ser besado por tu hembra todas las beses que quieras, y tal vez… algo más… Algo similar a los sueños subiditos de tono que tienes frecuentemente _»**

«_ ¡¿Estuviste mirando mis sueños?! _» Naruto empezaba a extrañar su privacidad. ¿Por qué no pudo ser un humano normal?

**« _¿Y qué quieres que haga? Tal vez ya no esté en esa jaula pero es aburrido estar en tu interior, de alguna manera tengo que entretenerme _» **se burló el zorro **«_ Ah por cierto, el de la última vez… me recordó mucho a aquella vez en la que espiaste a esa chica en la cascada_»**

« _¡Ya no te voy a seguir escuchando! _» intentó bloquear la voz de Kurama, pero eso era imposible.

La voz del demonio que tenía en su interior no volvió a molestarlo, esperaba que no lo hiciera por un tiempo o por lo menos lo que restaba de esa noche.

Cuando nuevamente se conectó con el mundo exterior, pudo ver como Suigetsu le miraba, de manera extraña.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, es solamente que te comportas extraño estos últimos días. ¿Te pasa algo?

— No… no me pasa nada.

— Eso no es lo que dice tu cara.

— ¿Y desde cuando sabes leer caras?

— Bueno, cuando fuiste en tus tiempos un criminal de rango S se te pegan muchas cosas.

— Ah… sou ka –contesto, mirando hacia adelante, notando que iban camino a… ¿Ichiraku ramen? — ¿Por qué vamos a Ichiraku ramen?

— Porque ahí nos esperan los demás.

— ¿Los demás?

— Si… ¿no me vayas a salir con que ya te olvidaste de eso también?

— Lo siento, ando algo medio ido.

— Hm… como sea, date prisa. Si nos tardamos seguramente Lee se terminara el sake.

Solo asintió y siguió caminando, pensando en miles de manera en como tendría que fingir. Fingir que todo estaba bien. Que no había nada de malo. Suigetsu le había comentado que últimamente estaba extraño, pero Kurama le dijo que actuara como siempre lo hacía, cosa que no se veía difícil.

Lo difícil era… en su casa y con Hinata, y con sus hijos, sin mencionar que no se sabía sus nombres, solamente el de su hija mayor, a la niña que le recordaba a su madre por su cabello rojizo.

Kami-sama ¿En qué lío se había metido?

Lo único que le quedaba era tener que **fingir.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entre las penumbras de la oficina, seguía buscando sin cesar, entre los pergaminos secretos que se escondían en el lugar. El tiempo se le estaba terminando y solamente gruñó enfadado.

Varios pergaminos cayeron al suelo, e intentó tomar dos, pero de repente, su mano comenzó a distorsionarse… el tiempo se le había terminado.

— Mierda –musito, resignado.

La próxima vez que volviera… lo conseguiría.

— Lo juro.

Sus palabras solamente fueron el eco que entre las paredes retumbaron, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la silenciosa venganza que se estaba llevando a cabo mediante las sombras y la noche.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Hola…?

¡Gomenasai!

Mil y un disculpas por tardarme tanto en la actualización de este fic, intentó hacer los capítulos más rápidos, pero no, la desgraciada de mi inspiración se va y vuelve tarde…, es horrible.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ahora Naruto tendrá que fingir que todo está bien, y vaya que se va a llevar varias sorpresas.

Como lo dije, la idea primordial es que Naruto se enamore de Hinata, si habrá parejas pero serán leves, serán más momentos de familia que cualquier otra cosa.

¿Ya vieron a Hanzo y a Mizuki? Para que quede claro, Mizuki, Hozuki Uzumaki Mizuki es la hija de Suigetsu y de Karin. El cabello de Mizuki es rojo, como el de Karin, es por eso que Hanzo le llama "kétchup" para molestarle.

Pero no se crean, Hanzo no es asi, digamos que solamente tiene un trato especial con Mizuko. Ya en el siguiente capítulo verán la participación de todos los hijos de los héroes y heroínas de Konoha, asi como nuevos enemigos, aunque los enemigos se verán al final, aunque para eso falta mucho aún.

Muchas, en serio, muchas gracias por sus review, por sus follow y sus favs, me hacen inmensamente feliz por seguir mi fic. ¡Son unos amores!

Si los tuviera en frente los estrujaría y les daría miles de besos.

Lamento no contestarles a sus mensajes, pero en serio, ando apurada, tengo dos trabajos y sus horarios son algo absorbentes, pero no se alarmen, tratare de tener tiempo posible para escribir.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir mis fics, eso es muy importante para mí.

También hacerles la invitación a unirse a la comunidad "NaruHinaMen", ya que por lo que han visto en la mayoría de mis fics, Menma me encanta, y me encanta sobre todo la pareja que hace con Hinata y con HinataUA, no lo sé, es un personaje que me alborota la hormona.

Y me da mucho gusto que a muchos de ustedes les guste.

Un ejemplo de la afición por el triángulo son los fics de las siguientes autoras **"Extremos opuestos" **by Rocio Hyuga (alias Rocio-chan), **"Road to Menma" **by y de una nueva escritora **"Mi hermano Menma" **by Tupsi. Todos estos fics son recomendados, léanlos, no se van a arrepentir.

Y bueno, también los míos que se hace este triángulo amoroso. Solo vayan a mi cuenta y darán con ellos. Y si se topan con faltas de ortografía, gomen ne, aun no los edito, pero prometo hacerlo, cuando tenga mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pues espero que les guste el capítulo y sus lindos comentarios.

Ya saben, dejar un review no cuesta y la lectura es gratis.

Les mandó muchos besos!

Nos leemos en la otra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Me das un review?


End file.
